


I Don't Like Him!

by OhsheisnotFrench



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer/Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Dorks in Love, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsheisnotFrench/pseuds/OhsheisnotFrench
Summary: Willie teaches Alex how to skate and everything is going well. That's until Alex says something he doesn't mean that Willie overhears. Even though Alex is scared, he realizes he has to tell Willie how he actually feels.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	I Don't Like Him!

“This is a bad idea.” Alex complained as he gestured to the skateboard on the ground in front of him.

Willie smiled. “You’ll be fine, you got a great teacher.”

“I am going to break all of my bones. YOU are gonna be the reason I die.”

“I’m pretty sure the real reason was a hotdog.”

Alex glanced at Willie before rolling his eyes. “Whatever, you know what I meant.”

“Besides, you can’t break your bones. You’re a ghost, remember?”

“Do I really have to do this?” Alex sighed. “I could always just watch you.”

“I mean...you don’t have to. I just thought it would be fun.” Willie mumbled.

Every part of Alex wanted to say that he didn’t want to do this. He knew from the beginning that this whole learning how to skateboard thing was just going to lead to disaster. Alex weighed his options. He either tries to learn how to ride this death trap and embarrass himself by falling off of it or he says no and embarrassing himself by seeming like a coward in front of Willie. Either way, this was not going to end up well. 

But after seeing the way Willie’s face fell, Alex realized what he had to do. 

“Ok...let’s get this over with.”

Alex didn’t miss the way Willie’s face lit up. It was probably one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. Well to be fair, everything Willie did was cute in Alex’s opinion. The whole crush thing wasn’t a new idea to Alex. He’s had plenty of crushes before but none of them were like Willie. He felt safe around Willie. With his other crushes, who usually ended up being straight, he felt like he was constantly on edge around them. While Alex was extremely nervous around Willie, it was a different type of nervous. One that he didn’t actually mind feeling, which was super new. 

“So….how do I get onto this thing?”

“First, you gotta put this one.” Willie instructed before handing his helmet over to the blond boy.

“I thought you said I couldn’t break any bones.” Alex teased, still taking the helmet from Willie’s hands and putting it on.

“Hey, safety matters to me, now here.” He said as he held his hand out towards Alex who gratefully took it. A sense of warmth rolled through his body the moment his hand connected with Willie’s which he didn’t even know was possible. 

“Now, just follow my lead, ok?” Alex nodded and slowly, he started moving. Alex wasn’t really doing anything, Willie was just casually dragging him along. With how slow Willie was actually going, he had a good feeling about not falling.

“Now, we are gonna go a little faster, that ok?” 

Alex wasn’t sure he was completely ready but he nodded anyway.

“You sure? You don’t seem very sure.” Alex smiled. It was nice that Willie could not only read him pretty well, but also cared enough to check up on him.

“Can we stay this slow for a little bit longer?” 

Willie said nothing, he just continued to pull Alex along at the same speed. After a few minutes, Alex was feeling more comfortable than he had before. He gave a light squeeze to Willie’s hand, which caused the skater to look at him. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Alex hoped that Willie wouldn’t go too much faster and luckily, his wishes had been answered. While it wasn’t too much faster, Alex definitely felt more unsteady than he had before. It took a bit more time for him to get used to this speed. Almost to the point where he was actually feeling pretty confident in himself. 

“Ok, what do I do now?” 

“You sure you’re ready for the next step?”

“A hundred percent.” He assured the guy next to him. 

“Great.” Alex could feel the smirk that Willie had on his face. Just before he could question it, he felt the weight on his hand disappear. He glanced down and realized Willie was no longer holding his hand, which caused him to panic. 

“WILLIE!”

He heard a chuckle behind him. “You’re doing it hotdog!” Willie called out to him.

He was doing it, wasn’t he? While he wasn’t moving very fast, he was keeping his balance way better than he thought he would’ve. He felt even more confident when he heard Willie’s cheers behind him. The universe must’ve chosen to hate him at this point because he started speeding up.

“Willie?” Alex asked frantically.

“What’s wrong?”

“How do you stop this thing?”

Just as he asked, he felt the board collide with something under his feet. It must’ve been a jagged part of the sidewalk. Whatever it was, it caused Alex to fly forward off the board. Alex thought the floor wouldn’t hurt considering the whole ghost thing but he was quickly shown to be wrong.

“Ow.” He groaned, still laying onto the sidewalk. He heard loud footsteps heading towards him, which he could only assume were Willie’s.

“Alex! Are you ok?” He asked as he held out his hand.

“I’m fine.” He lied before taking Willie’s hand and pulling himself off the ground.

“You know...you were supposed to stay on the board.” Willie joked.

Now if this were Luke or Reggie, he would’ve punched them in the arm after a comment like that. But since it was Willie, all he could do was smile.

“Oh really? I didn’t notice.” He said sarcastically, causing Willie to smile.

“Well you were doing really good up until you feel. Maybe next time-”

“Next time? Dude, I basically face planted. I’m not ever going on that death trap again.” Alex declared.

“Ok fine, I guess you’ll just have to watch me.”

“I guess I will.”

The two were looking at each other and to Alex, nothing around them mattered. It just felt right for them to be together but Alex would rather die….again than tell Willie how he felt about him. Even after how much Luke, Reggie and even Julie assured him that Willie was interested, still a part of him was unsure. Maybe he was this way with everyone. As he was starting to spiral in his thoughts, he glanced over at one of the clocks that sat on top of the poles. 

“Shoot!” he muttered.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, I just have a band rehearsal like right now.”

“Oh, well you shouldn’t keep your band waiting.”

“You’re right. Luke will throw a hissy fit if I’m late again and trust me, I don’t wanna see that.”

Willie smiled. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah, tomorrow is good. I’ll see you then.” He said quickly before poofing himself back to the studio.

“Where have you been?” Luke asked.

“Dude calm down, I’m what? A minute late?” 

“That’s a minute of precious time.” Luke countered. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Where were you?” Luke asked again.

“He was probably out with his boyfriend.” Reggie teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Alex exclaimed.

“He isn’t? Luke why did you tell me he was?” 

Alex glared at Luke. “Why did you tell her that?”

He shrugged. “I thought you guys were dating.” 

“Well, we aren’t.” Alex informed them.

“But you wish you were.” 

Alex sputtered a bunch, not being able to form any proper words. He never really went into his Willie situation with anyone in the band. He never confirmed a crush on the skater, in fact, he denied it. He did this because one, he hated getting teased about it and two, no one in the band could keep a secret very well. Well, Julie could but he didn’t want to risk the information getting out. So, he just lied as best as he could. Alex never had been the best liar but he always hoped that one day, his lies would be believed.

“No I don’t’ Alex said finally.

“You guys hang out all the time.” Luke pointed out.

“You and Julie hang out all the time but you two aren’t dating.” After he said that, he heard a giggle come from the keyboard. “What?”

“Luke and I are dating.”

“What!?”

“Yeah dude, we told you this like a week ago. Were you not paying attention?”

“He was probably thinking about Willie.”

Alex gave Reggie a death glare. “I was not!”

“Dude, it's ok. We all know you like him.” 

“I don’t like him.”

“Oh really?” Luke smirked.

“I don’t like Willie!” He exclaimed.

Luke moved his eyes off of Alex to instead glance over his shoulder. Alex turned around and if he still had a heart beat, it would’ve definitely stopped for a second.

“You forgot your fanny pack so I came to bring it to you.” Willie said as he handed the pack to Alex.

“How much did you hear?” Alex asked worriedly.

“Enough. I’m sorry for flirting with you. I thought you were interested.”

“Willie-”

“Alex, it’s ok. I get it. Everything is cool. I’ll see you around, hotdog.” Willie said before poofing out of the studio.

Alex felt like crying. He had no clue what to do now. 

“Did he call you hotdog? You know, calling someone how they died is kinda insensitive.” Everyone glared at Reggie. “I’m just saying.”

So many things were spiraling through his head right now. One of the main being Willie really liked him? He’s never really had someone like him before. Well if they did, no one had ever told him. This whole feeling was new. Another thing Alex kept thinking about was the look on Willie’s face. It was practically identical to the one that he wore when he saw Alex dancing with the two dancers at the Hollywood Ghost Club. He never really thought about why Willie had run out so quickly but looking back at it, it seemed like Willie had been jealous. Alex thought he’d made it pretty obvious he had feelings for the skater but apparently, it wasn’t as clear as he thought it had been. To be fair, his words about not liking Willie were probably not the best thing for Willie to hear.

“Alex, you gotta tell him.” Julie insisted.

“Yeah man. No matter how much you try to say you don’t, everyone knows you have a crush on him.”

Alex didn’t even deny it anymore. What was the point in denying it anymore? “He probably never wants to talk to me again.” 

“He probably won’t with that attitude. This is your big chance, don’t screw it up.” Alex silently thanked Julie for slapping Reggie on the arm.

“What Reggie means is that you know Willie likes you now for sure! Everything you were worried about before is basically gone. You can’t throw away your shot here.” Julie told him.

“I gotta make this right.” Alex said but just before he was about to poof himself out, he stopped himself.

“What are you waiting for?”

“What about rehearsal?” Alex asked.

“GO!” They all shouted at him.

“Ok ok, I’m going.” And with that, he poofed out of the studio.

Alex quickly realized that he didn’t know where Wilie would actually be right now. He felt like he had a pretty good idea but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure. If Willie wasn’t where he’d thought he’d be, he had another idea of where he could also be. He really hoped it didn’t come to that. Alex basically vowed to never step foot in the Hollywood Ghost Club ever again. He doubted Wille would’ve gone there but he had to keep his options open. 

Alex ended up poofing himself in front of the art museum. Everytime he thought about going in when it was closed gave him some sort of chill. He knew he wouldn’t be caught but it still felt like he could be. Alex took a deep breath before walking through the doors of the museum. The guard looked in Alex’s direction, causing him to tense. The guard quickly took his gaze off of Alex which made him feel a lot better. 

He made his way through the museum but he was still worried that he wouldn’t find Willie. All his worries were put to rest when he heard screaming. He knew that voice from anywhere. He quickly made his way to where he heard the screaming. In the middle of the room, stood Willie. Just as Alex was about to make his way over to Willie, he noticed something. While Willie’s yells usually had lots of energy put into them, these ones seemed choked up. Willie then made his way over to the bench that had laid there and sat down on it. Now that he was closer, Alex got a better look of the skater's face and noticed tears. Willie was crying? It then really settled in when he heard a sniffle come from Willie’s direction. Willie was crying and it was Alex’s fault. He decided he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Willie?”

The skater visibility tense. He kept his back facing Alex, trying to discreetly wipe his tears away. “Alex? What- What are you doing here?” 

“I came here to talk to you.” Alex said as he took a few steps closer.

Willie didn’t say anything, he just kept his back to Alex. Alex made the choice to continue walking over to the bench, not stopping until he stood next to it. He slowly sat down next the the crying boy.

“Is this seat taken?”

He got no response, which was kinda what he was expecting.

“You were right.” That got Willie’s attention.

“Huh?”

Alex took a deep breath. He knew he was taking a big step, especially for someone like him but he knew he needed to do this. “I am interested.”

Willie slowly turned around to look Alex in the eyes. “You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better.”

“I’m not.” Alex assured him. “I really do like you.”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said. I only said that because I knew Luke and Reggie would tease me until the end of time.” Alex slowly grabbed Willie’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I like you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Another tear fell down Willie’s face. Alex took the hand that wasn’t currently holding Willie’s and wiped the tear from his face. 

“You know...I never pegged you as the emotional type.” Alex joked.

Willie laughed. “I’m usually not. It takes a special type of person to get me there.” 

“I’m a special type of person?”

Willie squeezed Alex’s hand. “You sure are….hotdog.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I love writing emotional Willie! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
